Just like heaven
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!Todos têm um dia certo para morrer? Se assim for, o que acontece com quem morre antes da hora? E se não houver lugar no céu? O que acontecerá a esse espírito?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Just like heaven  
Sinopse: Todos têm um dia certo para morrer? Se assim for, o que acontece com quem morre antes da hora? E se não houver lugar no céu? O que acontecerá a esse espírito?   
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance/Comédia  
Spoilers: livro 5  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português

**_Just like heaven_**

_1) Capítulo 1_

- Isso é ridículo, Potter... Você definitivamente deveria desistir. – Voldemort provocou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Harry respirava rapidamente, seu braço esquerdo estava machucado e sangrava.

- Jamais, Voldemort. Hoje será seu fim. – o bruxo das trevas gargalhou, fazendo pouco caso do rapaz.

- Tolo... O único que cairá aqui hoje é você, maldito! _Diffindo_! – o homem gritou apontando para Harry. 

Entretanto, a última coisa que Voldemort imaginava aconteceu... Quem recebeu o feitiço não fora Harry. O moreno ficou sem ação quando mechas castanhas surgiram em sua frente, recebendo todo o feitiço. Ele a amparou em seus braços, enquanto suas mãos eram manchadas com o sangue de Hermione.

- Que ceninha mais patética... – Voldemort comentou, embora Harry estivesse prestando mais atenção à Hermione.

- Mione? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sanques-ruins só servem para atrapalhar mesmo. – ele revirou os olhos, entediado. Aquilo sim, Harry ouviu, e só serviu para irritá-lo.

- Maldito... MALDITO! – ele gritou antes de pronunciar um feitiço contra Voldemort. A batalha não durou muito mais depois que isso. O temível bruxo das trevas fora finalmente derrotado. Contudo, para Harry, aquilo pouco significava quando percebera que sua melhor amiga estava morrendo.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Mione. – ele sussurrou enquanto a ajeitava nos braços. Ela estava pálida, e aos poucos o calor de seu corpo ia desaparecendo.

- Está tudo bem. – Hermione respondeu baixinho, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios – Eu só queria dizer que... – ela pausou por um tempo.

- O quê? – ele tocou carinhosamente a face dela.

- Eu só queria dizer que... Harry, eu... – Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase. A mão que estava entrelaçada à de Harry se soltou, e sua face pendeu sobre o braço do moreno.

- Mione? Mione? – ele a chamou várias vezes, mas foi em vão. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, as lágrimas rolaram sobre a face dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele fechava os olhos da amiga. 

Harry ficou vários minutos ali, abraçado ao corpo sem vida de Hermione, até que integrantes da Ordem da Fênix apareceram. Assustaram-se ao ver o que acontecera na batalha final; o corpo de Voldemort num extremo da sala, e Harry e Hermione no outro. Ron aproximou-se lentamente. Ao perceber o que acontecera, seus olhos brilharam, e ao lado de Harry ele se ajoelhou e chorou.

- Eu sinto muito, Ron. Eu não pude salvá-la. – Harry contou – Eu estava lutando com Voldemort, mas a Mione surgiu na minha frente de uma hora para outra, quando ele lançou um feitiço e...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – Lupin, também emocionado, juntou-se ao trio.

- Está na hora de acordar, mocinha... – ela falou. Hermione começou a despertar; abriu os olhos completamente, mas os fechou novamente, devido à intensidade da luz – Aos poucos você se acostuma com a luz.

- O-onde eu estou? – Hermione perguntou enquanto levantava-se.

- Em lugar nenhum.

- Lugar nenhum? – a morena questionou à mulher à sua frente. Ela era alta e pálida; seus olhos eram prateados, assim como seus cabelos cacheados que lhe caiam pelos ombros.

- Exatamente. É como uma dimensão paralela, entre o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou a Morte, muito prazer. – ela sorriu amigavelmente.

- C-como?

- Eu sei que não sou como deveria imaginar, mas sim, eu sou a Morte. E a senhorita hoje bagunçou todos os meus planos.

- Eu baguncei? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

- Sim, mocinha. Bagunçou. – agora ela parecia irritada – Simplesmente porque hoje não era o dia de sua morte!

- Eu morri?! – a morena piscou várias vezes. A Morte revirou os olhos.

- Sim, sim... Você morreu há algumas horas, e isto não estava nos meus planos. A senhorita teve a brilhante idéia de se jogar na frente do Harry Potter!

- Foi... Agora estou lembrando. Estávamos lutando com os comensais e Harry com Voldemort. Quando eu venci o comensal com o qual duelava eu corri para ajudá-lo. Então, eu consegui salvá-lo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não.

- Não? O Harry morreu?

- É claro que não morreu... O que estou tentando dizer é que nem você nem Harry estavam marcados para morrer hoje, ou seja... O feitiço não seria mortal para ele, por causa do seu nível de magia... E a senhorita fez o favor de bagunçar todos os meus planos. Não tinha por que "salvá-lo". – a Morte explicou.

- Então... Eu morri em vão? – Hermione perguntou.

- Exato. Hoje não era o seu dia.

- Eu não acredito... O Harry vai me matar... Quero dizer, ele me mataria se soubesse disso. E agora?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim, não sabe? A senhora é a dona Morte. Tem que saber o que vai acontecer comigo.

- Porém, mocinha, eu não sei para onde lhe levar. De acordo com sua ficha, até o presente momento você merece ir para o céu, contudo, não tem vaga para você lá agora! – ela disse.

- Como não tem? Eu exijo meus direitos de morte!

- Calma, calma... Quem foi que se jogou na frente de alguém como uma louca hoje?

- Não importa, vocês aí de cima deveriam ter um plano de emergência para situações assim. – Hermione cruzou os braços.

- Acontece que não precisávamos de planos de emergência, porque ninguém nunca morreu antes da hora que eu havia determinado! – a Morte também cruzou os braços.

- Pois para o inferno é que não vou!

- Claro que não, eu perderia meu emprego se te mandasse para lá, afinal você se sacrificou hoje. – ela revirou os olhos – Seu ato é o mais nobre de todos, merece o céu.

- Então, pronto.

- Mas ninguém previu seu sacrifício! – Hermione bufou de raiva.

- Aqui eu não quero ficar!

- Você não pode ficar aqui. – a Morte falou, irritada – Eu acho que vai ter que esperar na Terra.

- Como um fantasma?

- Sim e não. Fisicamente será como um fantasma, mas diferente deles nem todos poderão vê-la, só aqueles que tiveram uma conexão muito forte com você quando estava viva. Será assim até o céu liberar uma vaga para você.

- E quanto tempo isso demora? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não faço idéia. Provavelmente vai ter que esperar alguém reencarnar.

- Então, eu ficarei com o Harry e o Ron.

- Imaginei. – a Morte revirou os olhos – Ah... Seria bom manter seu corpo, não sabemos quanto tempo você vai demorar na Terra.

- C-como?

- Se seu corpo for enterrado e entrar em decomposição, com você no mundo dos vivos, sua alma desaparecerá. E seria como se nunca tivesse existido. Por isso, assim que morrem, as pessoas devem ir ou para o céu ou para o inferno... Senão, suas almas seriam perdidas quando o corpo desaparecesse.

- Que horror! – exclamou Hermione, chocada.

- São as regras. Não deixem enterrar seu corpo. – ela falou.

- Eu vou tentar. – Hermione murmurou, imaginando como impediria que seu corpo fosse enterrado. Na verdade, ainda estava tentando imaginar como Harry e Ron ficariam quando ela voltasse.

- É melhor ir agora... Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. – a Morte falou – E, por favor, não vá arranjar mais confusão.

- Claro que não! – afirmou ela, emburrada. 

Harry estava deitado no sofá, o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer do teto. Questionava-se como seria sua vida, sem Hermione. Moravam naquele apartamento há mais de três anos, juntamente com Ron. Não seria a mesma coisa só os dois amigos. Ron estava na Toca naquele momento, o velório de Hermione seria em algumas horas. Como a deixara morrer? Ela aparecera tão repentinamente na sua frente, por que não percebera que ela estava vindo. Carregaria para sempre a culpa da morte dela; se tivesse derrotado Voldemort antes, ela não teria morrido. E nem tivera tempo de...

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e esqueceu o que estava pensando; podia jurar ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome. Olhou em volta, e balançou a cabeça negativamente... Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Hermione, mas outro arrepio o fez sentar-se no sofá. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se estranho; era como se não estivesse sozinho. Sua mão buscou a varinha no bolso, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ficava em pé lentamente. 

- Harry. – Hermione surgiu bem em sua frente, fazendo-o gritar e se afastar bruscamente. Harry se embolou no sofá e acabou caindo do outro lado – Por Merlim, Harry, você está bem? – ela apareceu agora ao lado dele.

- AHH! – ele gritou novamente, assustado, se afastando – Mi-mi-mi... Mione!

- Sim, sou eu. – ela sorriu – Não precisa ficar assim, eu não vou te machucar... Acho que nem posso te machucar.

- M-mas o que está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, ainda com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Eu vou te contar, mas... Não quer sentar no sofá? – ela sugeriu. Ele ficou algum tempo pensando no que faria, até que levantou e seguiu para o sofá. Ela estava exatamente como da última vez em que a vira, exceto que agora estava parcialmente transparente.

- Você não pode ser um fantasma... Você não teve medo da morte e...

- Calma, Harry. Eu vou explicar tudinho. – ela garantiu – Embora, eu antes tenha que confessar que sua reação foi um pouco decepcionante... Eu pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.

- Bem, eu... Eu estou feliz, claro, mas... É estranho.

- Eu imagino... Estava brincando. – Harry sentou no sofá, e ela preferiu sentar-se na poltrona em frente ao moreno.

- Eu estou tendo alucinações? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, eu estou realmente aqui.

- M-mas você morreu... Não morreu?

- Sim, eu morri há algumas horas atrás. O caso é o seguinte Harry... Não tem lugar para mim lá no céu! – ela resumiu. Tentaria ocultar alguns fatos dele.

- Não tem?

- Não. A dona Morte disse que eu preciso esperar aqui até ter uma vaga no céu para mim.

- A dona Morte? Você viu a Morte? – ele ainda se questionava se não era uma alucinação pós-traumática.

- Ah, sim... Ela é bem simpática, na maioria das vezes... Claro que se você bagunçar os planos dela, ela ficará uma fera e tudo mais, mas eu até gostei dela. – Hermione sorriu.

- Mione, vamos devagar... Você morreu durante a batalha... – ela confirmou – Então, onde estava até agora?

- Em lugar nenhum. – respondeu, naturalmente, fazendo-o lançar um olhar interrogativo – Quero dizer... Em nenhum lugar especificamente. Eu estava entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Então, a dona Morte apareceu e explicou minha situação.

- E qual sua situação?

- Eu já disse... Não há vaga no céu para mim, vou ter que esperar – Harry ficou de pé.

- Isso é ridículo! Como não tem vaga para você no céu? COMO? Isso é o maior absurdo desse mundo... Você simplesmente deu a vida por mim... Se jogou na minha frente... Se sacrificou – ela sorria sem graça – Como não tem vaga para você lá em cima? Que incompetência!

- Harry... Acalme-se. – Hermione se aproximou dele, e ia abraçá-lo, mas lembrou que não poderia tocá-lo. O moreno a encarou, e percebeu nervosismo na face dela.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim!

- O quê? Não, não... Impressão sua!

- Claro que está, tenho certeza. – ele insistiu – Mione... O que não quer me contar?

- Está bem, eu vou te contar tudo. A verdade Harry... É que eu não deveria morrer hoje.

- C-como?

- Eu não precisava te salvar naquele momento, você sobreviveria sem minha ajuda... Nenhum de nós estava marcado para morrer hoje.

- Hermione Jane Granger... Está querendo dizer que a senhorita morreu em vão? – à medida que perguntava, Hermione se encolhia.

- Digamos que sim... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou te matar, Mione.

- Você não pode, Harry, eu já estou morta!

- Droga! – ele resmungou.

- Harry... Desculpe-me. Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu não pude evitar... Foi mais forte que eu. Entre minha vida e a sua, eu escolhi pela sua. Eu só não ia imaginar que eu não precisava fazer isso. – Harry a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu não acredito que perdi você. – ela baixou a vista. 

- Eu sou uma burra.

- Claro que não. – ele sentou ao lado dela – Você é incrível... Você deu sua vida por mim... Não era necessário, mas você se sacrificou por mim, Mione. Isso é um ato de coragem.

- A dona Morte não pensa assim. Ela deve estar me amaldiçoando até agora. – Hermione lembrou – Como eu não deveria morrer hoje, não tem lugar no céu para mim.

- Pelo menos, eu vou poder ficar mais tempo com você. Quanto tempo vai ficar?

- Eu não sei. Ela disse que até alguém reencarnar. 

- Você é um fantasma? – ele quis saber.

- Não exatamente. Só quem teve uma ligação muito forte comigo pode me ver – Hermione explicou.

- Entendi. Bom... Você pode ficar aqui quanto tempo precisar...

- Obrigada. Por Merlim!

- O quê?

- Lembrei que preciso impedir que enterrem meu corpo. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como é que é?

- A dona Morte disse que se enterrarem meu corpo e ele entrar em decomposição, eu posso sumir. Seria como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

- Que horror!

- Precisa me ajudar. Temos que pegar meu corpo e... – ela foi interrompida.

- Harry, eu já cheguei... – Rony parou subitamente quando viu Hermione. Arregalou os olhos, confuso – Mi-mi-mi... Mione?

- Olá, Ron. – após dizer isso, só ouviram o som de um corpo desabando no chão. A morena revirou os olhos – Lá vamos nós de novo...

- O quê? Você morreu em vão? – Ron parecia tão bravo quanto Harry havia ficado.

- Sim, Ron. – já estava se cansando de repetir essa história – E por isso não tem vaga no céu para mim.

- Eu não acredito! – o ruivo ficou inconformado.

- Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar o que aconteceu, mas precisamos nos concentrar em algo que temos que fazer. – Hermione disse – Precisamos recuperar meu corpo até que eu tenha minha vaga no céu!

- Recuperar seu corpo? Como vamos recuperar seu corpo no meio de um velório com inúmeras pessoas? – Ron questionou.

- O corpo dela já está no velório? – Harry quis saber.

- Sim. Papai e Lupin já levaram o corpo.

- Droga. Agora vai ser mais difícil...

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Hermione sorriu marotamente para os amigos.

O velório de Hermione ia ser na Toca. Ron comentou que nunca vira o lugar tão cheio como naquele dia. Os três amigos entraram pela cozinha, e antes de seguirem para a sala, Hermione recapitulou o plano. Ficou decidido que a morena permaneceria na cozinha, para que não corresse o risco de ser vista por mais alguém. Não sabiam quem conseguiria vê-la, e definitivamente ela não queria explicar novamente o que aconteceu.

- Vão. Já sabem o que fazer. – Hermione falou. Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça e seguiram – Tomara que dê certo.

Havia muitos desconhecidos na sala, que se aproximavam do caixão de Hermione para prestar homenagens. Molly estava abraçada a Arthur, chorando; Ron olhou para Harry, e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Era o momento. O moreno, então, se aproximou do caixão, no qual estava o corpo da amiga. Por um momento, ele apenas mirou a face pálida dela, as flores brancas enfeitando seus cabelos; pensou em como parecia apenas estar dormindo.

Não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se de que por mais que o espírito de Hermione estivesse lá na cozinha, isso não era por muito tempo. Algum dia teria realmente um velório, mas Harry preferiu não pensar nele naquele momento. Respirou fundo, e tocou a face da amiga. Depois, começou a chorar. Chorar muito. Chorar escandalosamente, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

- Não... Mione! – ele se jogou sobre o corpo da amiga.

- Harry, querido. – Molly se aproximou – Acalme-se, todos estamos sofrendo.

- Ela não deveria ter morrido... – Harry continuou chorando. Ele fazia força sobre o caixão, mas este sequer se movia. Olhou desesperado para Ron, que não soube o que fazer. A idéia era derrubar o caixão para que tirassem Hermione da sala. Depois, eles "seqüestrariam" o corpo.

- Mione...! – Ron resolveu dar uma ajuda. Molly ficou sem saber o que fazer, enquanto os dois tentavam, discretamente, derrubar o caixão.

- Vamos, rapazes... – Arthur se aproximou – Tentem se acalmar. Sabemos que ela era amigas de vocês, mas...

- Por Merlim! – Harry exclamou, assustando quem estava presente – Eu acho que ouvi o coração da Mione.

- C-como? – Molly engasgou.

- Ela está viva! Precisamos levá-la para o St. Mungus e... – Ron alarmou a notícia.

- Ela não está viva! A Hermione morreu, vocês sabem disso. - Arthur disse.

- Eu ouvi o coração dela. – as pessoas murmuravam entre si – Rápido, precisamos levá-la. Ajude-me, Ron.

- Harry, isso não é possível. – Molly tentou evitar que tirassem o corpo de Hermione do caixão.

- Claro que é possível! Tudo é possível, senhora Weasley! – Harry agora estava com Hermione nos braços, as flores de seu cabelo caíram no chão – Vamos salvar a Mione!

- E-ele enlouqueceu. – Arthur comentou.

- Pobre rapaz. – a ruiva se jogou nos braços do marido e chorou.

As pessoas ficaram estáticas, sem saber o que fazer. Harry e Ron saíram apressados para a cozinha. Gina, e os gêmeos os seguiram.

- Até que enfim! – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha – O que houve?

- Tivemos que usar o plano B! – Harry disse.

- E qual era o plano B? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei ainda. Apenas peguei seu corpo... – a morena revirou os olhos.

- Harry, você é tão inconseqüente.

- Eu sou inconseqüente? Por acaso, não fui eu que morri... – Harry foi interrompido por Gina.

- Mione? – a ruiva deixou escapar.

- Claro que é a Hermione! Esses dois loucos pegaram o corpo dela – Jorge falou, irritado.

- Eu não estou falando dessa Hermione... - a ruiva ia continuar, mas Hermione pediu que ela parasse.

- Ai, meu Merlim... O que está acontecendo? Só tem louco aqui é? – Fred revirou os olhos.

- Vocês dois... Tratem de devolver esse corpo agora mesmo! – Jorge disse – Mamãe está aos prantos, achando que vocês enlouqueceram.

- Não enlouquecemos. Ela está viva e nós vamos levá-la para o St Mungus! – Harry afirmou. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Está maluco? – a morena exclamou, Gina ficou pálida. Não era sua imaginação, Hermione estava mesmo ali.

- Depois a gente explica. – Ron sussurrou no ouvido da irmã, discretamente.

- Não podem levá-la para lá... Os medibruxos garantiram que ela morreu! – Fred bufou, irado.

- Eu ouvi o coração dela, então eu vou levá-la. – Harry olhou para Ron e depois desaparatou.

_Continua..._

N/A: xD ehiehuihuiehieuh... Ok, ok... Fic meio louca, mas até que eu gostei de escrevê-la... D São três capítulos, breve eu posto mais... Não é nenhuma comédia perfeita, que vocês morrem de rir, eheuheuihe, mas pelo menos, eu não me prendi ao drama xD hehehehehe... Espero que gostem!! Beijoss!! PinkPotter : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

_2) Capítulo 2_

- Harry, você realmente enlouqueceu! – Hermione surgiu ao lado dele no hospital.

- Mione, é a sua única chance. Ninguém permitiria que ficássemos com seu corpo até surgir uma vaga para você no céu. Claro que nem cogitei a hipótese de contar isso a alguém. Porque aí sim, a senhora Weasley ia pensar que enlouqueci!

- Como pretende manter meu corpo aqui?

- Já, já você vai saber... – ele caminhava entre os corredores, com o corpo Hermione nos braços e o espírito ao seu lado. Quando encontrou o primeiro medibruxo, o chamou – Preciso de ajuda.

- S-senhor Potter? – o homem logo o reconheceu.

- Exato. Senhor, eu não vou pedir duas vezes... Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que deseja? - o homem parecia nervoso.

- Preciso que interne a minha amiga. – ele disse.

- Mas essa não é a senhorita Granger? – Harry assentiu – Ela não morreu?

- Isso não importa. Eu preciso que a interne. Eu sei que há poções para conservar o corpo das pessoas, preciso que use essas poções na Mione.

- Senhor, eu não posso e...

- O senhor _vai_ fazer isso. Eu não sei se lembra, mas há algumas horas Voldemort morreu justamente porque fez isso a Hermione. – ele o olhou seriamente. O medibruxo tremeu – Está realmente me negando ajuda?

- Não, senhor! Perdoe-me! É claro que o ajudarei. – o homem sorriu, forçadamente.

- Ótimo. Isso ficará apenas entre nós. Vai dizer que se enganaram e ela não estava morta. Manterá seu corpo em perfeito estado, em um quarto, como se estivesse viva, porém em situação crítica. Não permita que ninguém a veja, a não ser eu, é claro.

- Sim, senhor Potter. – Harry sorriu para Hermione.

- Até que é uma boa idéia! – ela comentou.

- Uma ótima idéia. – Harry consertou, mas ela deu de ombros.

- Como? – o medibruxo pensou que Harry estava falando com ele.

- Esqueça. Onde devo deixá-la?

- Por aqui, senhor. – eles caminharam pelos corredores, seguidos por olhares curiosos e desconfiados. O homem abriu uma porta, e após entrarem, indicou uma cama. Harry colocou o corpo de Hermione nela, e mirou o medibruxo ajeitar os aparelhos. Após proferir algumas palavras e balançar a varinha, os aparelhos começaram a funcionar.

- Tudo certo?

- Sim, a senhorita Granger receberá a poção que conservará seu corpo. – ele disse – Além disso, eu usei um feitiço para fingir batimentos cardíacos. Assim, quem entrar aqui pensará que ela está realmente viva.

- Perfeito! – Harry sorriu – Muito obrigado, senhor...?

- Gray. John Gray! – o medibruxo respondeu.

- Eu realmente agradeço sua cooperação, senhor Gray.

- É uma honra ajudá-lo. - Harry ficou ligeiramente corado – Senhor?

- Sim?

- Posso pedir algo em troca da ajuda? – o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Claro...

- Poderia me dar seu autógrafo? – Hermione começou a gargalhar ao lado de Harry, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado – Eu ficaria maravilhado se tivesse seu autógrafo e meus filhos, então... Eles são seus fãs, senhor.

- Er... Tudo bem. – ele concordou. John estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho, o qual foi assinado por Harry.

- Muito obrigado.

- Eu que agradeço. Por favor, lembre-se... Ninguém deve saber da nossa conversa.

- Pode deixar! – ele balançou a cabeça. Juntos, deixaram o quarto.

- Agora preciso ir, até logo. – Harry se despediu, e desaparatou.

Quando apareceu em seu apartamento, Harry encontrou Ron e Gina. Poucos instantes depois, Hermione também apareceu ao lado do rapaz. A ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso para a amiga.

- Estão loucos conosco, Harry. – Ron contou.

- Não se preocupe, eu já ajeitei tudo!

- Como? – Gina quis saber.

- Ele deu um autógrafo ao medibruxo. – Hermione provocou, deixando o moreno vermelho.

- Hahaha. – ele revirou os olhos – Eu o convenci a dizer que a Mione está viva... Vai conservar o corpo dela com poções. Ele me garantiu que não deixaria ninguém saber a verdade.

- Então... É verdade o que o Ron contou? – Gina perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Sim. – a morena disse, enquanto se sentava – Estou "presa" aqui, até ter uma vaga no céu.

- Você... Não se arrepende? – ela questionou. Harry olhou para Hermione, e se ela não fosse um espírito, provavelmente coraria.

- Não. Eu não tinha como imaginar que o feitiço não seria mortal para Harry... E entre aquele que iria derrotar Voldemort e a amiga CDF... A vida dele era mais importante. 

- Nossa! – Gina sorriu, deixando-a ainda mais encabulada – Você realmente tem sorte, Harry... Quero dizer... Teria sorte.

- Como assim? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso. Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

- Nada... Esquece. Será que eu posso falar em particular com a Mione? – eles concordaram, e as duas se afastaram um pouco – Você morreu sem contar a ele?

- Eu não tive tempo, Gina. – ela baixou a vista.

- Não acredito, Mione.

- Agora nem adianta mais... Para que contar isso a ele, se logo eu irei embora? – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Deveria ter contado bem antes. E pelo visto o Harry nem percebeu... Que cara tapado! – Gina bufou de raiva.

- Talvez ele tenha percebido, mas ele não corresponde... – as duas olharam para Harry, e ele deu um sorriso.

- Eu duvido! Aposto que não sabe de nada. – a ruiva suspirou – Ah, Mione... Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

- Está tudo bem, Gina. Acho que é até melhor. Assim, quando eu partir, ele não ficará tão triste.

- Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, e vocês ficassem juntos, o Harry seria mesmo um homem de sorte... – ela sorriu para a amiga – Porque eu nunca conheci alguém que o amasse mais que você. 

- Eu vou sentir falta de vocês...

- Nós também. – a ruiva queria abraça a amiga, mas sabia que não poderia – Bem, eu... Eu acho que já vou.

- Não quer ficar para o jantar? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não, melhor ir ver como estão as coisas lá em casa.

- Está bem. – Gina voltou-se para os outros dois – Até mais. – então, desaparatou.

- Nossa... Essas últimas horas foram as mais loucas de toda a minha vida! – Ron comentou – Eu vou tomar um banho para jantarmos.

- OK. – Harry concordou. Quando se viu sozinho com Hermione, ele a olhou bem nos olhos.

- O que foi? – ela indagou, aproximando-se. Sentou ao lado dele.

- Mione... O que ia dizer antes de morrer? – a morena arregalou os olhos – Eu lembro que você queria me dizer algo.

- Eu? – fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Sim, você mesmo!

- Não lembro. – ela sorriu, nervosa.

- Não minta... Eu tenho certeza que sabe do que estou falando! – ele insistiu.

- Harry, esqueça... Não deveria ser importante!

- Não quero esquecer, quero saber o que é! – ele começou a se aproximar. Se Hermione não fosse apenas um espírito e tivesse certeza que não poderia tocá-lo, ficaria nervosa com a proximidade.

- Não seja bobo. Já disse que não deveria ser importante. – ele estava ainda mais perto. Seu coração dispararia se estivesse viva, e provavelmente estaria suando e corada.

- Para mim é importante.

- Por favor, Harry, esqueça isso. – ela pediu. O moreno ia insistir um pouco mais, porém desistiu. Por fim suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Está bem!

Não estava conseguindo dormir, por isso, levantou. Iria até a cozinha tomar uma água, mas parou na sala, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Hermione. Ela estava de pé, em frente à porta de vidro que dava para a varanda do apartamento. Chovia forte naquela noite.

- Não consegue dormir? – ela sorriu, ainda olhando a chuva. 

- Harry, eu não durmo.

- Ah, é mesmo. – ele suspirou – É que eu esqueço que você... Bem... Que você...

- Que eu estou morta. – Hermione completou por ele – Tudo bem. Até eu esqueci. Fui para meu quarto, deitei... Só depois me perguntei, "Por que estou fazendo isso?". Isso é tão estranho...

- Não imagina o quanto. – Harry se aproximou – O pior é que... Eu preferia que ficasse assim para sempre; preferia que ficasse comigo, mesmo só como um espírito, a te ver partindo.

- Eu também preferia ficar. - ela o encarou, finalmente – Eu não precisaria ir para o céu para me sentir no paraíso, porque aqui... Com você, o Ron... Bem... Para mim, é perfeito, principalmente agora que Voldemort se foi. Aqui seria meu verdadeiro céu.

- Queria poder te tocar agora. – a morena sorriu – Acariciar seu rosto e depois te abraçar forte. Queria poder sentir sua respiração, eu queria...

- O quê?

- Nada. Eu queria que estivesse viva. – ele suspirou. Hermione voltou a mirar a chuva que ainda caia do lado de fora.

- Eu também. Deveria ir dormir...

- Estava sem sono.

- É tarde.

- Eu sei... Por acaso está me expulsando da sala? – ela sorriu.

- Claro que não, seu bobo.

- Ótimo. Eu quero ficar aqui com você. – Hermione o encarou.

- Você precisa dormir, Harry. Não precisa ficar acordado só para me fazer companhia.

- E se eu quiser?

- Não vai conseguir. – ele riu.

- Veremos! – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. Eles ficaram conversando, até que Hermione sentou, porque percebeu que Harry estava quase caindo de sono.

Ele tentou resistir ao máximo, mas acabou adormecendo no sofá. A morena riu do amigo, e ficou alguns minutos apenas admirando-o. Ele poderia não saber, mas o amava bem mais que poderia imaginar. Passou a mão por seus cabelos, um velho hábito. Agora, contudo, seus dedos passavam através dele. Ela deu um sorriso triste ao vê-lo tremer de leve. A única reação que podia causar nele agora era calafrio.

Não mentiu para Gina; não se arrependia do que fez. Contudo, queria poder viver novamente, só para tocá-lo mais uma vez. Questionava-se como seria quando tivesse que partir. Se pudesse chorar, certamente alguma lágrima já teria escapado de seus olhos. Sentou na poltrona perto de Harry, e ficou a mirá-lo. 

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – ela cumprimentou ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.

- Droga! Eu dormi.

- Claro, Harry... O espírito sou eu, não você. – ele resmungou algo inaudível.

- Bom dia. – Ron apareceu – Ainda de pijamas, Harry? Vai se atrasar para o trabalho.

- Essa não... – Harry correu em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho. Os outros dois riram.

- Não muda nunca. – ela comentou.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Ron, eu não como.

- Ah... É mesmo. – ele corou – Desculpa, Mione.

- Tudo bem. – a morena sorriu – Mas posso te acompanhar até a cozinha. – Ron correspondeu o sorriso, e seguiram para a cozinha. Estavam conversando sobre algo qualquer, quando a campainha tocou. Eles se entreolharam; Hermione soltou um muxoxo ao imaginar que teria que repetir tudo que aconteceu, se não fosse a Gina.

- Deve ser a Gin... – ele foi interrompido pela voz da Sra. Weasley.

- Ron? Harry? Queridos, vocês estão em casa?

- O que fazemos?

- Abra a porta, claro. – Hermione falou.

- E você? Se ela puder te ver?

- Eu vou me esconder.

- Ronald? – Molly insistiu.

- Agora vá abrir a porta...

- OK! – Hermione desapareceu.

Os quartos não pareciam uma boa opção, visto que Molly poderia resolver entrar em algum deles, então, o único lugar seguro que conseguiu pensar foi o banheiro. O banheiro em que Harry estava. Surgiu perto da pia, podia ouvir a água caindo, e o corpo de Harry, através do box embaçado. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso travesso, ao observar o bumbum do rapaz. "E que bumbum!", disse mentalmente. Ele desligou o chuveiro, e pareceu procurar algo.

- Droga, cadê o xampu? – ele perguntou para si mesmo. A moça olhou em volta, e encontrou o frasco sobre a pia.

- Aqui na pia. – Hermione respondeu.

- Ah sim, obrigad... – ele abriu o box para pegar o xampu, mas arregalou os olhos quando viu Hermione – AAAAAA!

- AAAAAAAA! – ela gritou também, assustada – Harry! Por que gritou?

- Por que está aqui? – Harry ainda não tinha percebido que estava completamente nu, e agora nada impedia que Hermione o visse. Ela não lembrou de responder, porque seu olhar ficou perdido no corpo do moreno. Quando percebeu como estava, ele corou violentamente e fechou o box – Hermione, sua pervertida! Desse jeito, não vai ter mesmo vaga para você no céu. 

- Hahaha. Você fica aí se exibindo e a culpa é minha. – ela brincou, enquanto se abanava.

- Eu não estava me exibindo, eu... – ele abriu o box novamente, mas dessa vez, apenas colocou a cabeça para fora – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Harry? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso – Está bem, querido? Ouvi você gritar...

- Er... Sim, senhora Weasley. Apenas tomei um choque no chuveiro. – ele mentiu.

- Por isso estou aqui. – a morena murmurou baixinho.

- Passei apenas para saber se estavam bem... – a mulher disse.

- Obrigado, eu estou ótimo.

- Certo. Eu já vou. Bom dia para você, querido.

- Até logo. – Harry despediu-se.

- Ela ainda deve estar preocupada pelo que houve ontem. – Hermione comentou, cruzando os braços.

- É... – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, e a encarou.

- O que foi?

- Vai continuar aqui?

- E por que não?

- Eu estou tomando banho. – ele disse.

- Eu percebi, Harry.

- Não lembro de você já ter permitido que eu te espionasse pelo box enquanto tomava banho.

- Ah, fale sério... Você não está achando que eu sou como uma de suas fãs que morreria para ver o grande Harry Potter nu, não é? Aliás, nem é tão grande assim, você parecia maior vestido. – ele corou e bufou de raiva – Portanto, eu continuei aqui não para te ver pelado _novamente_, mas para conversamos, porém como não quer conversar, eu vou embora.

Ela desapareceu, deixando Harry estático e sem ação. O moreno balançou a cabeça, e resolveu terminar de tomar banho. Quando saiu do box, mirou-se no espelho, ainda preocupado com as palavras da amiga.

- Será que preciso malhar um pouco? – ele olhou para o peitoral – Ou ela estava falando de outra coisa? - ele balançou a cabeça, negando-se a acreditar – Impossível! 

Ron já tinha ido para o trabalho, e Hermione esperava Harry, sentada no sofá. Primeiro, ela lembrou do corpo dele; não iria admitir, claro, que era um corpo e tanto. Depois, riu sozinha lembrando da cara do moreno quando ela brincou antes de sair. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, e tentou permanecer séria.

- Podemos conversar agora, senhor Potter? – ela perguntou.

- Não, estou atrasado. – Harry não a olhou nos olhos, e caminhou para a porta.

- Ah, Harry... Não está bravo comigo, está?

- Não.

- Claro que está. – ela parou em frente à porta, impedindo-o de sair – Olha, me desculpe. Eu fui para o banheiro, porque achei que seria o único lugar no qual a Sra. Weasley não entraria, já que estava lá dentro. Não tinha intenção de lhe espionar.

- Tudo bem. – ele permanecia emburrado. "O que ela quis dizer com aquele comentário?", perguntou-se, encarando a morena.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – resolveu esquecer aquele assunto.

- A raiva já passou? – ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Talvez.

- Ótimo. Agora é melhor ir, ou vai se atrasar...

- Droga! – ele mirou o relógio – Preciso ir. – quando se aproximou para beijá-la na testa como sempre fazia, simplesmente atravessou seu corpo, e bateu a cabeça na porta. Soltou um gemido de dor, e levou a mão à testa.

- Você está bem? – Hermione riu.

- Sim, tudo OK. Tchau. – ele bateu a porta, e a moça se viu sozinha em casa.

Ela passou as duas primeiras horas tentando se manter ocupada, mas estava sendo difícil. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, pois sempre seus pensamentos iam até Harry. Então, a morena decidiu fazer uma visita surpresa ao moreno.

Quando surgiu na sala de Harry, no Ministério, ele estava escrevendo alguma coisa, e não notou sua presença. Ela ficou vários minutos de pé, perto da porta, apenas o observando. Até que Harry se afastou dos pergaminhos, ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos nos cabelos. Só então seu olhar recaiu na figura de Hermione em sua frente.

- Mione? Algum problema? – perguntou, com o olhar preocupado.

- Não, problema algum. – ela sorriu, após aproximar-se, sentou sobre a mesa dele.

- E o que faz aqui?

- Estava entediada.

- Bom, eu adoraria diverti-la, mas eu preciso trabalhar.

- Poderia tirar uns dias de folga. – ela sugeriu.

- Não posso, Mione, e você sabe disso. Voldemort acabou de ser derrotado, e temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Sua melhor amiga acabou de morrer e você pensa em trabalho? – ela cruzou os braços, magoada.

- Mione... – ele a encarou.

- Se eu não tivesse voltado, estaria trabalhando hoje? Eu pensei que sentiria mais a minha morte.

- Não seja boba. É claro que não viria trabalhar, é diferente. Você está aqui comigo ainda. – Harry falou.

- Até quando? Eu posso ir embora ainda hoje, Harry. – ele ia responder, mas pausou quando alguém bateu.

- Senhor Potter, eu posso entrar? – era sua secretária.

- Sim, Simone. – Hermione continuou emburrada. Olhou feio para a secretária de Harry que tinha acabado de interromper a conversar – O que houve?

- O senhor Darville pediu que lhe entregasse esses pergaminhos. – a moça caminhou até a mesa, e colocaria os pergaminhos sobre Hermione, se esta não levantasse rapidamente.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu. Hermione olhou para a secretária e percebeu como esta havia se "derretido" com o sorriso do moreno. 

- Pode ir agora, sua loira falsa! – Hermione disse, irritada. Harry olhou feio para a amiga, como se a recriminasse – O que foi? Tenho certeza que esse loiro não é natural. E essa saia? Que dizer, "projeto de saia". Como você permite que sua secretária use algo tão curto... Que vulgar!

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor? – perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sensualmente. Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Que sem-vergonha! Como se joga assim para o chefe?

- Você vê maldade onde não há. – Harry disse olhando para Hermione.

- O que, senhor? – Simone olhou, confusa, para Harry.

- Nada. Eu agradeço os pergaminhos, pode ir agora.

- Sim. Ah... Senhor, meus pêsames. – ela se aproximou de Harry e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a dele. Hermione bufou de raiva – Eu sinto muito pela senhorita Granger.

- Mentirosa. – a morena resmungou – Está é se aproveitando para tocar você, Harry.

- Mione! – Harry reclamou.

- Quer que eu a chame de Mione? – Simone sorriu.

- Não ouse! Mione é só para amigos! – Hermione alertou.

- Meus pêsames pela Mione, eu sei que eram grandes amigos...

- Harry, manda essa mulher ir embora agora!

- Er... Obrigado, Simone, mas a Mione ainda está viva, no St Mungus.

- Ah, é mesmo... Eu soube. Perdoe-me, senhor, mas havia esquecido.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir agora. – ela acenou e saiu.

- Que mulherzinha irritante!

- Ela não é irritante, é uma ótima secretária. – Harry comentou.

- Ah sim... Ótima... Ela e aquela saia minúscula. Francamente, Harry. – cruzou os braços.

- Você só está com ciúmes... – ele brincou.

- Ciúmes? Eu com ciúmes? Claro que não... – revirou os olhos – Eu não tenho ciúmes de você. 

- Sei. – Harry riu – Você fica linda quando está irritada, sabia?

- Quer saber? Pode ficar aqui trabalhando e com sua secretária ridícula! – ela disse, antes de desaparecer. Harry suspirou, antes de chamar Simone de volta a sala.

- Sim, senhor Potter?

- Cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje. Aliás... Todos os meus compromissos da semana.

- Vai viajar? – perguntou Simone.

- Apenas preciso de uns dias de folga. – ele respondeu.

- Certo. Pode deixar, senhor. – Harry sorriu e agradeceu, antes de deixar a sala.

N/A: D Aeww... Mais um cap da fic, espero que vcs gostemm!! polxaaa... Fiquei mais que feliz quando li os comentários e soube que vcs realmente acharam a fic engraçada!! olhinhos brilhando. D Bom... Agradeço a todos os comentários, e breve volto para postar a última partee!! D Beijoss!! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 3

_3) Capítulo 3_

Harry aparatou no apartamento. Chamou Hermione, enquanto a procurava pela casa, mas ela não respondeu. Pensou que ela já tivesse partido, e que nunca mais a veria. Contudo, ao entrar no antigo quarto da morena, e vê-la sentada na cama, deu um pequeno sorriso de alívio.

- Por um momento pensei que nunca mais a veria novamente. – ele falou, mas Hermione não se moveu para encará-lo.

- Desculpe se te decepcionei. Se quiser vou para a casa da Gina.

- Não seja boba. Eu estou feliz por ainda ter você comigo. – Harry se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela – Tenho uma notícia para te dar.

- E o que seria?

- Eu tirei uns dias de férias. – contou sorrindo, porém Hermione não se animou.

- Que legal, mas não precisava fazer isso só porque eu te pedi.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso só porque pediu. – ela finalmente o olhou nos olhos – Estou fazendo isso porque quero. Acho que eu ainda não tinha "caído na real", Mione. Ainda não tinha "caído a ficha". Eu não terei mais a minha melhor amiga ao meu lado...

- Ah, Harry... – ela deu um sorriso triste. Encostou sua mão na face dele, embora soubesse que não poderia senti-lo. Ele, contudo, sentiu frio na região em que ela "acariciava".

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. Se houvesse qualquer coisa nesse mundo que eu pudesse fazer, eu faria para te trazer de volta.

- Eu sei...

- Então... Para onde quer ir? – ele questionou.

- Para qualquer lugar, Harry.

Harry a levou até um parque da cidade, o qual fora recentemente inaugurado. Para as pessoas que passavam por eles era estranho, porque viam Harry conversando e rindo sozinho. O moreno, porém, não se importava. Ele sabia que não estava sozinho e isso era suficiente. Passaram quase que o dia todo ali, apesar de Hermione ter protestado por ele só ter comido bobagens. Depois do pôr-do-sol, eles voltaram para o apartamento.

Rolou na cama algumas vezes, tentando retomar o sono perdido. Parecia inútil conseguir dormir novamente. Mirou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, eram três horas da manhã. Suspirou, e desistiu de tentar dormir. Fechou os olhos e um som melancólico chegou aos seus ouvidos. Já tinha percebido a música antes, mas só agora a ouvia nitidamente. Ela estava sentada em frente ao piano, o qual tocava sua canção preferida; para o moreno era uma melodia triste e deprimente, não sabia como ela gostava.

- Como isso é possível? – ele perguntou, se aproximando.

- Eu não sei. Sentei aqui, e após algum tempo começou a tocar sozinho. Estava com muita vontade de ouvir essa música.

- Ainda não consigo entender seu gosto musical. – ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu prefiro as minhas músicas a ouvir aquele barulho que _você_ chama de música.

- Pelo menos elas são alegres.

- Eu gosto de músicas tristes. – Harry sentou ao seu lado, mas de costas para o piano.

- Você é maluca. – Hermione riu.

- Te acordei?

- Não. Mione... Se eu fizer uma pergunta, você promete que responde sinceramente? – ela o encarou, e o piano parou de tocar.

- Claro.

- Por que você foi até mim no Ministério?

- Porque não queria ficar sozinha. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Não é isso. Eu quero saber por que eu. Poderia ter ido até a sala do Ron; poderia ter passado a tarde com ele, mas não foi isso que você fez, você... Procurou a mim.

- Não consegue pensar em uma resposta? – Hermione questionou.

- Sim, eu consigo, mas eu gostaria de ouvi-la de você.

- Harry... – ela desviou o olhar.

- Não, não vai fugir de mim de novo. Por favor, você prometeu sinceridade.

- Não adianta mais.

- Mas eu preciso e quero saber, Mione.

- Porque eu amo você. – ele sorriu – Eu te amo há muito tempo, e sinto muito só te dizer agora, mas eu não pod...

- Eu também amo você. – a morena parou de falar.

- O quê?

- Eu também amo muito você. – Harry levantou e a encarou – Dança comigo?

- Não temos música e... – ele pegou a varinha, e encantou o piano, o qual começou a tocar exatamente a canção que Hermione tocava – Harry, nós não podemos nos tocar.

- E como isso nos impede de dançar? – ela sorriu.

Ficou de pé em frente a Harry, colocou suas mãos envolta do pescoço dele. O moreno envolveu a cintura dela, e os dois começaram a "dançar" lentamente. Se alguém que não pudesse ver Hermione aparecesse naquele momento, viria Harry dançando sozinho, abraçando o "nada". Estar tão próximo à Hermione o deixava com frio, mas ele não se importava. Olhou bem nos olhos da morena e sorriu. O piano parou de tocar.

- Só falta o beijo. – Harry murmurou.

Hermione fechou os olhos e esperou. Ele aproximou lentamente seus lábios, e estes "tocaram" os da moça. Foi por apenas alguns segundos, porém mais que suficiente para ambos. Harry voltou a encará-la, e sorriu. Ela correspondeu ao sorriso, e então a mesma melodia começou a ser tocada novamente.

- Realmente gosta dessa música, não é? – ele brincou.

- Acho que agora é a nossa música.

- É uma música triste, Mione.

- Querendo ou não, Harry, nossa história é triste. – Hermione disse.

- Tem razão. – ele suspirou.

- Melhor ir dormir agora.

- Vem também...

- Harry, eu não durmo.

- Eu sei, mas... Pelo menos, fica lá no quarto comigo. – ele pediu, fazendo-a sorrir.

Mais de uma semana se passou, desde o dia em que ela retornou para a Terra como um espírito. Era noite, e estava no quarto de Harry. O moreno dormia ao seu lado na cama, embora a Hermione estivesse acordada, apenas mirando o teto. A noite era a parte do dia que menos gostava, sentia-se sozinha. Mirou a face de Harry por um momento antes de levantar. Aproximou-se da janela; estava uma linda noite, e apesar de não ter lua, as diversas estrelas que brilhavam incessantemente se encarregavam de embelezar o céu.

- Realmente é uma linda noite. – ela disse, surgindo ao lado de Hermione. A moça arregalou os olhos e abafou um grito com as mãos.

- Que susto, dona Morte.

- Perdoe-me. – a Morte riu.

- O-o que faz aqui? – Hermione perguntou.

- Tudo bem comigo sim, Hermione e também fico feliz em vê-la. – ela disse ironicamente.

- Ah, a senhora não esperava mesmo que eu ficasse feliz em vê-la, esperava?

- Você podia fingir, pelo menos. – a Morte revirou os olhos – Ainda mais com a notícia que trago.

- Já tem lugar no céu para mim?

- Sim. – a Morte sorriu, satisfeita.

- Ah... Que bom.

- Com essa empolgação quem nos escuta pensaria que estou te dizendo que vais para o inferno.

- É quase a mesma coisa... – Hermione olhou para Harry.

- Humanos... Quem os entende? – a Morte suspirou, frustrada – Você deveria era agradecer, principalmente depois da confusão que me arranjou.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu sei... – ela olhou bem para Hermione – Por isso, eu... Eu vou lhe dar um presente.

- Um presente? – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu vou permitir que fique viva essa noite... – a Morte mirou Harry – Para... Despedir-se desse rapaz.

- V-viva? Em meu corpo? – a outra acenou com a cabeça – Eu vou poder senti-lo novamente?

- Sim, sim... Posso trazer seu corpo para cá, mas quando o sol nascer, ele voltará para o hospital em que se encontra e você irá para o céu. – a Morte concluiu. Ela então fechou os olhos e momentos depois o corpo de Hermione apareceu sobre a cama de Harry – Deite-se sobre o corpo.

A morena fez o que a Morte pediu, e deitou-se sobre o próprio corpo. Não foi uma sensação muito boa, mas Hermione não tinha por que reclamar. A "dona" Morte havia sido muito bondosa por ceder-lhe uma noite. As primeiras vezes que inspirou e expirou não foram muito agradáveis, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando a respirar novamente. Abriu os olhos e mal conseguia acreditar que estava viva, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas.

- Eu... Eu nem sei como agradecer. – Hermione, após levantar, aproximou-se e abraçou a outra.

- Ei, ei... Nada de sentimentalismos. Eu ainda estou muito brava pelo que a senhorita fez há alguns dias. – a Morte se afastou - É melhor eu ir agora... Aproveite a noite. – ela piscou para Hermione, que sentiu as bochechas corarem, e desapareceu.

A morena mirou o corpo de Harry dormindo sobre a cama. Era sua última noite ali. Respirou fundo, mas antes de acordá-lo, resolveu despedir-se de outra pessoa. Deixou o quarto, em silêncio, e seguiu para o quarto de Ron. Abriu a porta, e caminhou até a cama do ruivo. Sentou perto dele, e com uma das mãos acariciou seus cabelos. Sentiria falta dos seus amigos. Beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

- Cuide-se, Ron. – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. Então, puxou as cobertas e ajeitou sobre o amigo – Eu vou sentir saudades.

Hermione o olhou uma última vez, antes de sair. Voltou para o quarto de Harry, aproximou-se do moreno. Porém, o beijou nos lábios e não na testa. Riu ao vê-lo se mexer, mas ainda de olhos fechados. Sussurrou seu nome no ouvido dele, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Aos poucos, ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Mione? Algum problema? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento, não percebera que a moça emanava calor. Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas o beijou. Harry ficou em choque nos primeiros segundos, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-a – O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou quando se separaram.

- Harry, esta é minha última noite aqui.

- Última? – ele sentou na cama.

- Sim. E a dona Morte cedeu meu corpo para esta última noite na Terra.

- Então, está viva?

- Por algumas horas... – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Mione, eu... – ela o silenciou, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

- Não diga nada agora. Esqueça o passado e o futuro, Harry. Aproveite apenas o presente comigo. – Hermione pediu.

- É claro. Eu faço o que quiser, meu amor. – o moreno a beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que girou os corpo, ficando agora sobre ela.

- O que eu quiser? – ele acenou positivamente – Cozinha para mim?

- C-cozinhar? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Espíritos não comem, Harry... E eu simplesmente amo a sua comida. Não vai me negar uma última refeição, vai?

- Claro que não. – ele riu da morena, e a beijou no pescoço, antes de levantar – Eu vou te preparar o melhor jantar deste mundo.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, mas antes, Harry lançou um feitiço na porta do quarto de Ron, para que este não ouvisse os barulhos. O moreno pegou os ingredientes, e começou a preparar o jantar, mas como Hermione estava próximo e quase toda hora ele parava para beijá-la, demorou mais que o necessário para terminar. Ela o observava perto do fogão, já sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do que ele preparava.

Quando o "jantar" ficou pronto, eles comeram na cozinha mesmo. Conversavam e riam de coisas banais, como se tentassem esquecer que aqueles momentos eram os últimos que teriam juntos. Terminado o jantar, seguiram juntos para a sala. Hermione o guiou até perto do piano, e ao entender o que ela queria, Harry enfeitiçou o instrumento e a "música deles" começou a tocar.

- Eu amo você, Harry. – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, enquanto dançavam lentamente a música tocada. Harry a abraçou forte, e aproximou ainda mais os corpos.

- Eu também. – ele começou a distribuir beijos na curva do pescoço dela, provocando arrepios na morena.

Harry afastou-se um pouco, para beijá-la nos lábios. Ainda a beijando, ele inclinou-se um pouco para carregá-la. Caminhou até o quarto, com ela nos braços, colocando-a sobre a sua cama. Hermione sorriu ao encará-lo, e ao mesmo tempo corou de leve. Ele começou a beijá-la nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela.

- Harry...

- Hum? – ele agora lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Preciso dizer uma coisa...

- O quê? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bem... É que... Er... – ela olhava para toda as direções, exceto para os olhos dele. Suas bochechas queimavam. Então, ele segurou levemente seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Pode falar, meu amor.

- Eu nunca estive com alguém antes. – ela contou.

- V-você é virgem? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Sim.

- Mas... Você e o Ron... Quando namoraram... Nunca...? – ela negou, balançando a cabeça.

- Isso é ruim?

- Não, claro que não. Sinceramente, o meu lado machista gostou de saber isso. – Harry sorriu – Eu prometo que vou ser bem carinhoso. E que vou te levar à loucura. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir – À propósito...

- Sim?

- O que quis dizer quando falou que... Que eu não era tão grande? – Hermione não entendeu.

- Do que está falando?

- Daquele dia que você me espionou no banheiro e...

- Eu não espionei! Eu estava me escondendo da Sra. Weasley! – ela protestou.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – ele a ignorou – Eu gostaria de saber o que quis dizer com aquele comentário.

- Harry, eu estava brincando.

- Então, realmente acha que é grande? – ele quis saber, apesar de estar tão encabulado quanto ela.

- O quê?

- Bem... Você sabe... Er... O Harry Júnior. – ela riria, se não tivesse com tanta vergonha. "Harry Júnior"? Então tinha nome?

- Para sua informação, eu não fiquei olhando o _Harry Júnior_. – falou pressionando os lábios para não rir.

- Mentira! Eu sei que você olhou. – o orgulho masculino dele negava-se aceitar aquela resposta. Hermione bufou de raiva. Como ele sabia que tinha olhado?

- Não olhei e pronto! Já disse que estava brincando, e me referia a seu peitoral!

- Eu fico feliz que tenha sido apenas brincadeira, mas eu tenho certeza que olhou o Harry Júnior! – disse, sentindo-se mais aliviado.

- Pára de ficar falando Harry Júnior! – ela disse parecendo irritada, quando na verdade estava cada vez mais nervosa, fazendo-o sorrir – Vamos mudar de assunto, OK?

- Mione?

- O quê?

- Eu te amo. – ela o encarou e sorriu, antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço para um beijo...

Harry pensou ter ouvido seu nome, mas a voz estava muito distante e não conseguia identificá-la. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele buscou Hermione com uma das mãos para trazê-la para perto de si, mas não a encontrou. Abriu os olhos, e percebeu que estava sozinho. Já era dia. Fechou os olhos novamente, e abraçou o travesseiro ao lado. Ainda podia sentir o perfume dela nos lençóis. Sem nem perceber, as lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos... Ela partiu.

- Está na hora de acordar, mocinha... – ela falou. Hermione reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz meio rouca.

- Eu já estou no céu? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Claro que não.

- Como não? – Hermione abriu os olhos e ficou de pé. Estava no mesmo lugar em que encontrara a Morte pela primeira vez.

- Você está em lugar nenhum. – a morena revirou os olhos.

- E quando eu vou para o céu?

- Você não vai...

- Eu juro que dessa vez não fui eu! – Hermione disse.

- Você o quê?

- Sei lá... Apenas não fui eu. Juro que fiquei o tempo todo com o Harry. Deve ter sido outra pessoa que bagunçou seus planos.

- Ninguém bagunçou meus planos, senhorita. Não novamente. – a Morte disse – Você foi a única louca que fez isso.

- Então por que não tem vaga para mim no céu dessa vez?

- Eu não disse isso.

- A senhora disse que eu não ia para o céu.

- Exato. – a Morte sorriu.

- V-vai me mandar para o inferno? Por quê? – Hermine questionou chocada.

- Você não vai para o inferno... Você ressuscitou.

- O quê?

- Não lembra? Ontem, você ressuscitou.

- Sim, mas... A senhora disse que seria apenas por uma noite. – a morena falou – Disse que o céu tinha vaga para mim.

- Eu disse? Ah... Perdoe-me, estava brincando.

- Estava brincando? – Hermione parecia incrédula – A senhora estava BRINCANDO?

- Ei, mocinha... Acalme-se. Digamos que foi apenas uma vingança. – a Morte riu – Você não tem idéia do sufoco que passei por sua causa. Achei que merecia sofrer um pouco.

- Como a senhora é má.

- Hermione, eu sou a Morte... Eu não sou boa. – ela falou.

- Sim, mas... A senhora é legal. – a Morte rolou os olhos.

- Você poderia se decidir, não é? Ou sou má ou sou legal! – ela comentou sarcasticamente - Olha, vamos esquecer isso, está bem... O que importa é que eu consegui com o pessoal lá de cima uma segunda chance para você.

- Por quê? Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu errei. Eu não tinha cogitado a possibilidade de você se sacrificar, porque eu não levei em conta o que você sentia... E isso é um erro que eu não posso cometer. Afinal, vocês humanos são meio loucos... Eu deveria pensar em tudo. – ela explicou.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada.

- Obrigada. – Hermione abraçou a outra. Dessa vez, contudo, a Morte não a afastou, apenas correspondeu o abraço.

- É melhor ir agora. Só a trouxe aqui para explicar-lhe tudo. Ah... Você não vai voltar para casa, mas sim para o hospital, está bem?

- Certo.

- Para ficar tudo certinho. – a morte piscou.

- Tudo bem. A senhora é muito organizada. – a Morte sorriu – Desculpe-me pela confusão que criei.

- Não se preocupe. Ah... Eu não quero vê-la tão cedo novamente, entendeu? – a moça sorriu. Dona Morte acenou e no instante seguinte Hermione desapareceu.

- Senhor Gray? – uma mulher o chamou. O medibruxo estava na recepção.

- Algum problema?

- É a senhorita Granger. – o homem ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é para entrar lá e... – ele parou de falar, o formulário que estava em suas mãos caiu no chão.

- Eu não entrei lá. – a mulher disse – Ela que saiu.

- Santo Merlim! - ele caminhou até Hermione, ainda espantado por vê-la em pé. Aquela mulher havia morrido, tinha certeza – C-como? – deixou escapar ao parar em sua frente.

- Ah... Longa história, senhor Gray. – ela sorriu.

- Você me conhece?

- O senhor salvou minha alma! – Hermione disse.

- Salvei?

- Sim, e eu sou muito grata. Agora, eu preciso ir. – ele, entretanto, a impediu.

- Não pode ir assim... Precisa ficar em observação, precisa de exames...

- Não precisa se preocupar, senhor. Eu prometo que tão cedo eu não aparecerei por aqui. – Hermione piscou – Ou a dona Morte não me perdoaria novamente.

- Q-quem? – ela riu, antes de se afastar. O medibruxo ficou estático apenas a observando ir. Jamais entenderia o que aconteceu ali...

Ele ainda estava adormecido quando Hermione aparatou no quarto de Harry. Deitou-se ao seu lado, e colocou a cabeça sobre o tórax do moreno. Com uma das mãos acariciou a face dele. Sentiu-o se mover sob seu corpo, e sorriu. Aos poucos, Harry começou a abrir os olhos. Ao encarar a face de Hermione, ele arregalou os olhos e gritou. Então, sem nem perceber, acabou jogando o corpo dela para o outro lado da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que deu um pulo e ficou de pé. Hermione acabou caindo no chão.

- Mi-mi-mione! – ele gaguejou ao vê-la levantar. A morena massageava o bumbum, e olhou feio para ele.

- Você tem um estranho jeito de demonstrar que está feliz ao me ver. – disse ironicamente.

- Mas... Como? – a raiva dela passou ao vê-lo tão próximo e lembrar que estava viva. – Mais cedo, eu acordei e... E você tinha ido.

- A dona Morte me concedeu uma segunda chance.

- Uma segunda chance? Então... Você está viva? – um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios dele.

- Sim... Até o dia que ela quiser. E sinceramente, espero que demore muito... – o moreno correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Eu, eu... Pensei que nunca mais te tocaria novamente. Estou tão feliz. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Eu também.

- Por Merlim... Ninguém vai acreditar...

- Vamos contar ao Ron? – ela perguntou.

- Claro, mas antes... – ele a beijou intensamente – Nós vamos fazer outra coisa...

- O quê, senhor Potter? – Harry a carregou e a jogou na cama.

- Aproveitar o presente. – Hermione sorriu enquanto sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

FIM!

N/A: D Bom... Finalmente, aqui o final da fic, e como eu havia prometido... Final felizz!! \o/ \o/ \o/ Espero que tenham curtido a fic... Eu amei escrevê-la, e apesar de meu senso de humor ainda não ser dos melhores, acho que teve umas ceninhas engraçadas, neh!? xD Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijoss!! Pink Potter : )


End file.
